Frazel Love
by MukunaMatata
Summary: Hazel and Frank oneshots


Frazel Love - Chapter 1

...

Hazel was terrified out of her mind.

It was 3 o'clock and Frank was taking Hazel out on a date in 5 hours. They were going to Carlyle's to celebrate the defeat of Gaea. Along with their one year anniversary.

Hazel was knee-deep in 1940s dresses, and she was frantic. "These clothes make me look like a little kid," thought Hazel, "no need to remind him of that!" Desperate for help, she walked over to the Venus cabin.

"Hey can you guys help me? I need to get ready for a date." Twenty pairs of eyes blinked down at her as she furiously blushed. Then, a hand yanked her inside.

The next 4 1/2 hours were spent with plucking, poking, scraping, ripping off, attaching, and making Hazel beg for her dad to take her. _Now_.

The only time someone talked to her was when someone bent down to the table she was strapped on.

"What's your favorite color?" Even as the girl asked Hazel, she examine fabric swatches against Hazel's skin. Before Hazel could answer, she asked "Is it Persian indigo?"

"No," answered Hazel, "it's light green."

The girl frowned. "Well it's Persian indigo today." Then she put a blindfold back over Hazel's eyes.

From 6:30 to 7:55 she was blind and deaf. She could remember makeup being applied, shoes being chosen ( it was like they owned DSW), and at one point her clothes were being taken off. When she tried to fight it she was greeted with a spank and a "don't be such a prude". But it was all worth it when she opened her eyes.

She was wearing a décolleté dress, but with three-quarter arm gloves. The dress was Persian Indigo with accents of gold. Her hair was pinned up in a simple French twist, and she had light gold, if otherwise natural, make up. "The gloves are made by Calypso to combat your magic in case you got nervous," explained Alexandra as she put them on. The best part though, were the shoes. Sperrys with golden lace sides.

Hazel felt beautiful, a feeling long overdue.

After the Venus kids rushed her back into her cabin, she sat at the foot of her bed waiting for Frank.

It was 5 o'clock and Frank was freaking out. He and Hazel are going to Carlyle's to celebrate their one year anniversary. One year ago, he would've considered himself lucky to have clean-up with her, and now they were on an _anniversary?!_Nevertheless, Frank was terrified. In a rush of desperation, he called Leo, who had been visiting with Calypso that week.

"Hey Leo," said Frank on the phone as he paced the room. "This may be awkward but I have a date with Hazel for our one year anniversary, really suit-and-tie attire, and I don't know what to wear, and I know you no longer like Hazel, so would you help me?" There was a knock on the door.

Frank jogged over and opened the door. _Is that Hazel already, I thought I was picking her up?_

"Oh my Gods" Frank's eyes widened.

Leo was wearing a mechanic's outfit with sparkles, and Calypso was carrying a loom while Leo was carrying thread and…hair supplies. They both were grinning way too much for comfort.

"My darling," said Calypso slyly, "shall we get to work?"

Leo blushed furiously but managed to sputter out a "sure".

They stormed in and strapped Frank to a table. They took measurements, and while Calypso weaved a suit, Leo started taking out shampoo and conditioner. When the suit was done, which was Persian indigo-weird color- Calypso took off Frank's shirt to put on the collared one. She whistled appreciatively, then gave a flirty wink, which earned Calypso a spank and Frank a hair dryer burn. "Stop impressing my girlfriend," muttered Leo under his breath to Frank as he did Frank's ends. When it was all over they stood Frank up.

Frank was wearing a Persian indigo tuxedo with golden lapels and black shiny shoes. His hair was freshly washed, and overall, he looked good.

He walked over to where the Pluto cabin was, straightened his gold tie, and then walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Hazel opened it and Frank was blinded.

...

Frank couldn't believe the sight in front of him. Hazel was naturally beautiful, but today she looked, well, not even Venus could describe absolute beauty in a dress. They were wearing the same color, but worked.

Hazel couldn't believe this was same boy who solved Chinese handcuffs by turning into an iguana. He looked so polished, so fine, she just had to look away.

Frank noticed. "Are you okay Hazel?"

Hazel blushed. "Yeah I'm fine. You look great!"

"So do you, except for one thing." Frank reached down to Hazel's hair.

Hazel started hyperventilating. "What is he doing, what is he doing–." "Oh." Hazel gasped as her French twist came undone. Her curls fell to rest upon her bare shoulders. Frank then give her a gentle kiss onto her for head and then leaned back.

"There. Shall we?" Frank extended a bent arm.

Hazel took it happily. "We shall."

...

Now at the restaurant, Hazel was freaking out. _Oh goodness oh goodness what do I do what do I do?_ This lasted until dessert, when an exasperated Frank, after one and a half hours of failed dinner conversation, spooned up some cheesecake, Hazel's favorite, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Wha-?" Hazel tried to talk, but Frank just smiled.

"Hazel, I love you, but I want to talk to you. So let's talk." So they did.

After dinner, Frank walk to Hazel to the park. Hazel was mystified to the reason why.

"Well," responded Frank after Hazel asked. "I'm not tired, and you're not in the mood to talk, so I thought of something to do here."

Hazel instantly felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Frank. We can –," but Frank shushed her.

"It's okay, there are other things." And he extended a hand. Hazel took it and they started to waltz, Hazel's head on Frank's shoulder, and Frank's left hand on the small of Hazel's back.

"I love you, " declared Hazel softly. "I love you Frank."

Frank smiled and what a beautiful smile it was. "I love you too Hazel. Forever and always."


End file.
